


[Podfic Cover] a terrifying clamour of trumpets

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Momo's Podfic Covers [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Cover for the podfic byBrickGrassofShanaStoryteller'sstory.Edward grabs Marcoh’s arm and says, “That stone – what can it heal, exactly?”The old man’s eyebrows rise to his forehead, and he looks like he already knows the answer when he goes, “Why do you ask, Edward?”There's no metallic footsteps so there’s no way Al’s close enough to hear them. “I’m sick,” he admits after another moment of deliberation.





	[Podfic Cover] a terrifying clamour of trumpets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a terrifying clamour of trumpets [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220029) by [BrickGrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass). 
  * Inspired by [a terrifying clamour of trumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011241) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> This is my cover art contribution for the 2017 Podfic Big Bang. 
> 
> I picked this image of Ed because I just love the determined look on his face. He's ready to punch someone just to reach his goals, and it's probably the most Ed-look ever. Naturally, it suits the story perfectly :) 
> 
> The ourobors had to be on there, too, because the Homonculi do play an important role in this fic and I couldn't bear to not have it referenced somehow on the cover. 
> 
> Finally, the background colours are the nod to the main pairing of this fic. The story is not actually about Roy and Ed as a couple, but the pairing does play a role in the narration, and I wanted to represent it somehow on the cover.
> 
> The first one is the one BrickGrass decided to use. The second one is an alternate I made. I personally like both, which is why I'm posting both :)


End file.
